narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorutan Ekazu/Adulthood
Dorutan Ekazu (ダルトンエイカーズ Eikāzu Dorutan) is a Shinobi and the First Jikanokage (最初時間影 Shodai Jikanokage) of Jikanogakure (隠れ時間村 Village of Time) and later became the Daimyō of the Land of Time (土地の時間 Tochi no Jikan) He is also the leader of the tag team Team Ekazu. Being a descendant of the ancient Ekazu clan, Dorutan is a man of strong will who strives for peace and the protection of the weak. He seeks to inspire those around him with his unwillingness to give up and his strong sense of morality. His role as Jikanokage has allowed him to continue on his path of peace, a path that has seen him through dark paths that he felt were a test of his willingness to continue striving for goodness, even when evil holds its grasp on the world. Because of his patience in battle, many of his comrades call him "The Patient Sage". Renowned for his wisdom, even at a young age, Dorutan always gives motivational advice to those who request it. During his time as Daimyo, he has proven to be a capable leader for the growing Land of Time and continues to see it prosper, even at his age of fifty-four. Appearance Dorutan is a tall, fit and fair skinned individual. His eyes are deep blue with and orange markings surrounding the eyes similar to a user in Sage mode, but he is not in this state. His hair is long as it was when he was younger and has a combover on his right eye, along with several spikes behind it. His Kage outfit consists of a white, weighted robe with a black, turtleneck sweater underneath and the Kage hat bearing the village's symbol and colored white with blue accents. His casual outfit is a black, turtleneck sweater and dark grey sweatpants. His outfit during the Fourth Shinobi World war consisted of a suit of purple samurai armor designed similarly to the armor Madara and Hashirama wore, bearing Jikanogakure's symbols on the shoulder pieces. The armor has multiple, ergonomic rods on the inside that expand and contract depending on his movement. These control his chakra flow, giving him extra chakra when he needs it, and less when he doesn't. After attaining the rank of Time Daimyo, Dorutan switched over to a more casual suit, consisting of a light grey dress shirt, black pants and a darker grey over shirt. Personality Dorutan is a very kind individual, oftentimes putting his needs after everyone else's and not asking for anything in return for his help. He is very protective of those who are close to him, and is willing to put his life on the line if they come up against someone they can't handle on their own. He is also very wise for his age, always speaking in riddles and words of wisdom, a lot of which many people take to heart. As he grew older, his wisdom only began becoming greater. Every word he spoke gave off an air of inspiration and motivation, inspiring even those who have long given up on their goals. History Two Years Later After two years had passed, Dorutan was finally able to be rid of the medical casts that kept his injuries in check, but many scars were left from Zaku's attack which made people grow wary of him, and a lot of the villagers avoided him. Despite this, he kept his kindness and began training and perfecting his skills. Because of this, the one person who became interested in him was Tsunade, who admired his undying spirit and determination, reminding her a lot of Naruto. During this time, he awoken an ancient Ekazu Kekkei Genkai, the Tetsuigan (鉄眼 Iron Eye), which granted him powerful abilities. But because he didn't know how to fully control it, it left him physically drained. Because of this, Tsunade, who was given the title of Fifth Hokage, had a medical ninja with him whenever he trained his Tetsuigan, and she even attended some of his training and gave him pointers on how to maintain a steady flow of physical energy. From then on out, Tsunade became his mentor, training him in not only his Tetsuigan, but also in taijutsu and medical techniques. They developed something of a brother and sister bond during this time and would even spar together in their free time. Because of this, he also became good friends with Sakura, Tsunade's protege student, and even they sparred when they found the time. During this time, he had learned that his mother was ill and dying. Staying at home for a few days to look after her in her final days, Tsunade helped out with some of his tasks at home. After a week, his mother had finally passed. The next day, they buried Memina next to his father, Hiashi. Shedding a single tear, he promised that he would do everything in his power to continue on his path to peace. Becoming A Kage Finally gaining control of his Tetsuigan, he was attacked by a mysterious figure in a black coat with a red cloud on it. The attacker's identity was identified as Deidara. Using this as an opportunity, he activated his Tetsuigan and went on the offensive, but was initially thrown off guard by Deidara's explosive techniques, but eventually found a pattern and began getting close enough to deliver some strong, up-close attacks. Realizing Dorutan's strength, Deidara retreated. Not wasting any time, he made his way back to Konohagakure and warned Tsunade about this unknown threat. His training was now focused on fending off the Akatsuki, further improving his taijutsu capabilities by training with Might Guy and Rock Lee, and went to Kakashi to train his Tetsuigan control. Another individual who took notice of his improvement was Jiraiya, who began to train him how to use his lesser nature release, his Water element. Along with teaching him some water based ninjutsu techniques, he tough him how to control chakra in its physical state, stating that this allows for a wide array of techniques that can be used. Jiraiya was impressed by Dorutan's goals of achieving peace, being reminded of Naruto, Minato, and Nagato. After his training with Jiraiya was complete, Dorutan and him went their separate ways. Wanting to improve his skills, he continued training for days at a time until it finally became too much for him and he ended up passing out. Upon waking up, he found himself in a house inhabited by two toads, who surprised him at first with their grasp of speech. It was then he was told that he was brung to Mount Myoboku by a group of toad messengers making their way back from the villages. Seeing an inner potential in Dorutan and not wanting to leave him to his injuries so far off from the nearest village, they got some help from one of the larger toads and escorted him to Mount Myoboku. The Toad Sages were skeptical of bringing a largely unknown human onto the mountain, but nonetheless, they pondered on their potential decision. It was now up to time to decide whether or not the toads will train him in the use of Sage mode. A day passed by before they made their decision. They would train him, but it would be a long and difficult journey ahead. Despite the difficulties, Dorutan accepted their training. After a few months had past and he mastered Sage mode, Dorutan was given a most important mission by Tsunade. An unknown group of Shinobi were plunging through the ruins of an unknown village long destroyed, but still held many secrets of the past, including many powerful techniques that would lead to danger if given to the wrong hands. Pursuing these pillagers, he fought them off admirably, but one of them gave him problems due to her not just her movement speed, but her hand seal speed, which almost matched Kakashi's, her ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities were also troubling. He had a lot of difficulty keeping up with her speed. Dorutan eventually gained the upper hand by activating his Tetsuigan, which increased his physical capabilities enough to where he could keep up with her. The two were locked evenly, but the bandit was not prepared for Dorutan's Flaming Dragon Fist Jutsu and was struck by the attack, rendering her unconscious. Looking through the ruins, he saw many things relating to the Ekazu clan, including scriptures of ancient techniques that ranged from healing to summoning jutsu and came to a realization. This was the ruins of his clan's original homeland. Learning all this, he approached Tsunade with the news immediately and requested that the village be rebuilt, even if he had to do it himself. Impressed by his determination of restoring his clan's village to its former glory, she allowed it, and even had some of the Konoha villagers lend a hand in its rebuilding. Among these people, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Lee, Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Guy, Jiraiya and many other Shinobi chipped into rebuilding the village. With everyone's help, it took only three months to completely rebuild the village. Some of Konoha's folk even agreed to become inhabitants of this new village, even the female Shinobi he defeated, which Dorutan named "Jikanogakure" (隠れ時間村 Village of Hidden Time), to reflect on it being hidden by the passage of time. After being realized as a stable village and part of a land not part of any of the nations, it was renamed the Nation of Time in honor of his village. Because of his natural talent as a strong leader, Dorutan was given the title of Kage by the Daimyo and would become the First Jikanokage (最初時間影 Shodai Jikanokage). Pain's Invasion Being summoned to Tsunade's quarters along with Naruto, Sakura, and some other Shinobi, Tsunade informed them that Jiraiya was dead. Having been killed by a member of the Akatsuki named Pain, they would come to learn that he was planning to invade Konoha with the means of capturing Naruto to remove the Nine Tails from him. Angry over Jiraiya's death, he requested that he help fight this threat should the time be needed, to which Tsunade agreed. After a few days had past, Dorutan secretly made his way back to Konoha after noticing six Akatuski members, all with orange spiky hair and similar facial piercings near the entrance. Quickly making it to the Hokage summit, Dorutan warned Tsunade that he believes Pain is about to make his move. In the initial phase of the attack, Konoha mobilized its forces, expecting only one intruder. Once Dorutan warned them that there was more than one attacker, the village switched tactics, focusing in on the diversionary Paths. Dorutan would help Kakashi fight off the Deva Path but had just as much difficulty fighting him as Kakashi did. Every time he would get close enough to attack, he would be blasted backwards by Pain's Shinra Tensei (神羅天征). And when he attempted to use his Fireball technique, he would be pulled backwards by the Banshō Ten'in (万象天引) and again pushed back by the Shinra Tensei. Realizing he was no match for him, he escorted Chōji Akimichi to the Hokage Summit with the information he learned upon Kakashi's orders. Across the village, Konan and Pain's remaining bodies began attracting the attention of Konoha's defenders. The Animal and Preta Paths then switched objectives. The Animal Path assaulted the location where Jiraiya's prisoner was being held and tried to eliminate everyone at the location. The Preta Path found and disposed of the body that Jiraiya had captured. The Deva Path located and spoke with Tsunade, but became irritated by her words. When the Human Path captured Shizune, Pain was able to discover where Naruto was. The Deva Path had Konan and the remaining Paths evacuate while it used a large-scale Shinra Tensei to destroy the village and teach Tsunade "true pain." In a brief moment between when the destruction began and when it was completed, Tsunade had the remaining Katsuyu copies shield the hospital. Tsunade also dedicated what was left of her chakra to keeping the villagers safe. In the wake of the destruction, all that remained of Konoha was a large crater, the Hokage Monument, and huge amounts of debris, ruins, and half-destroyed infrastructures. Having been saved by Katsuyu, Tsunade's summoned entity, he viewed what was left of Konoha and dropped to his knees in horror. Nothing was left but a crater where the town had stood. He was angry. Angry that Pain killed Jiraiya, angry that Pain killed Kakashi, angry that Pain destroyed the entire village. But despite this anger, he was too weakened to do anything about it. Then, after a while, he saw Tsunade at the crater angrily chewing out Pain for his actions. During this, he saw Naruto appear along with the Toad chieftains. With a smile, he passed out from his injuries while a medical nin began healing his injuries. He wouldn't regain consciousness until shortly after Naruto defeated Pain and made his return to Konoha. Despite this, he joined along with the people to celebrate Naruto's victory. The next day, he made his way back to Jikanogakure to begin informing the village of the news. Time of War It wasn't long after Naruto's victory over Pain that Dorutan would be part of the Kage summit to discuss the growing Akatsuki threat and came to a conclusion that all the nations should gather as one to fight this threat. After Sasuke attacked the summit, he went down with Gaara to see how the Raikage was faring. Seeing that Sasuke was still standing, he agreed to fight Sasuke with Gaara, but they were both beaten and Sasuke began making his way up to the summit. After recovering enough to move, Gaara, A, and Dorutan began to make their way back up to the summit room, seeing that Ohnoki had seemingly defeated Sasuke with his Dust Release technique. But before they could figure that out, a mysterious masked man who identified himself as Madara Uchiha appeared with Sasuke over his shoulder, warning them of Plan Tsuki No Me (月計画の目 Eye of the Moon Plan). After refusing to surrender to the plan, Madara declared war and disappeared. Finally agreeing on a truce, Dorutan and A insisted that rather than have one individual leading the whole force, have each of the Kages command specific branches of the newfound Shinobi Alliance. Dorutan wouldn't be commanding any branches, but rather would fight on the battlefield as an individual soldier. Dorutan would find himself locked in battle with many of the Kages of the past. They each proved to be powerful opponents, ones even he had trouble fighting. But with the help of all the Shinobi that joined the alliance, it helped him out a lot as they sealed each of the past Kage. He, along with many other shinobi would find themselves battling the true Madara. Madara noticed Dorutan, sensing a deep power within him. They battled each other, and while Dorutan fought admirably, keeping up with some of Madara's attacks, Madara's vast superiority in many jutsu techniques left Dorutan unable to keep up with all of it. Even sending Madara through a mountain with a strike infused with the power of Sage mode and his Tetsuigan did nothing to hurt Madara. Madara would prove the superior fighter and while Dorutan was pulled back to recover, Madara made short work of the other shinobi who fought him. After Madara dropped two meteors down upon the battlefield, Dorutan realized the full potential of Madara's power and even felt unsurprised when he learned of Madara's Wood Release techniques knowing what he was capable of. Despite this, he fought Madara with the rest of the Kage, using his Tetsuigan to its fullest. Working in tandem with Tsunade's techniques, they both delivered powerful taijutsu attacks against Madara to little avail. Despite the odds being against him, Dorutan continued to fight through Madara's Susano'o clones with the rest of the Kage. It would prove to be futile until Kabuto attempted to sever the contract from the Impure world reincarnation jutsu, but even that failed to stop Madara as he began to pursue after Naruto to claim the Nine Tails. Finding himself bloodied and beaten along with the rest of the Kage, he barely sees Tsunade summon Katsuyu, who proceeds to begin healing the injured Kage. Having been healed by the efforts of both Orochimaru and Katsuyu, Dorutan and the rest of the Kage were informed of the events that took place while they were being healed. After the healing was complete, the Kage began ranning towards the battlefield. Hearing Hashirama's pleas for a united shinobi world, the six Kage made their way to the battlefield, ready for battle. Having rallied the troops for battle, Dorutan begins attacking the Shinju's branches. After a while of this, Dorutan noticed Obito, in his Jinchuriki form, was weakened and Naruto and Sasuke were performing the tug-of-war to pull the Ten Tails chakra out of Obito. Grabbing hold of one of the tendrils, Dorutan began to pull with the rest of the Alliance. Letting out a yell, Dorutan gave one last pull and, along with the rest of the Kage and Alliance, pulled the Ten Tails' chakra from Obito's body. But despite all this, he learned that the black Zetsu took control of a weakened Obito's body and had it use the Samsara of Heavenly Life technique to revive Madara. Shocked, Dorutan looked upon the revived Madara in fear. Falling back with four of the Kage and the rest of the Alliance, he wished Gaara good luck in helping Naruto fight Madara. As the battle waged on, though, he noticed Naruto was in a weakened, almost dying, state after having Kurama removed from him. After Naruto and Sakura were sent to the Other Dimension, Dorutan overlooked the battle between Kakashi, Guy, Obito and Madara, hoping for the best that they'll be able to stop Madara. After the War After the end of the war and a decisive victory for the shinobi, Dorutan returned to Jikanogakure as a hero. He was there in Konohagakure to congratulate not just Kakashi's promotion to Sixth Hokage, but after a few years, Naruto's promotion to Seventh Hokage. He watched how the Konoha 11's children all grew in such a period of peace. It made him happy to see such peaceful relations happening all over the world. Ushering in an era of peace, he drove his village to many technological breakthroughs, including specially crafted soil that can protect crops from any kind of elements that would normally harm crops. He also began designing weapons and armor that react to a user's chakra.Each suit of armor and every blade is one of a kind for each user. After fourteen years, Dorutan and his adviser Chieko, got married and bore a child, a daughter they named Heiwa (平和), meaning peace, to reflect the era of peace they were living in. After another eighteen years, Dorutan and Chieko began training Heiwa in the arts of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, along with training her to become the second Jikanokage (二代目時間影 Nidaime Jikanokage). Among this time, he was given the title of Daimyō of the Land of Time that Jikanogakure resides on. He traveled to Amegakure to see how it was faring since the end of the war. Having seen what looked like a utopia, he was amazed at how the city was rebuilt. In the town square was the three founders of Akatsuki, all who are now hailed as heroes; Nagato, Konan and Yahiko, all who gave their lives for the sake of their village. Dorutan decided to begin forming an alliance with Amegakure to gain a new ally in this age of prosperity. During this time, he has learned of the terrible fate surrounding some of the villages, even more so of Iwagakure's absorption into Magoseong. He has been helping to send temporary aid to the village to help whenever he can. After the events taking place at the Kage Summit, Dorutan began the process of sending aid from the Land of Time to help Otogakure. Though they have everything they need to rebuild, they lack the manpower to do so. As such, his daughter recommended sending in aid via the help of extra hands. Dorutan knew this was going to be a long road to recovery, but such a path had to be taken to ensure Otogakure can recover from such a catastrophic event. Man out of Time As the following two years had passed, Dorutan began to notice strange things happening within the village; Days seeming to last longer, then shorter, at random intervals, like time was struggling to keep order. Then, the borders outside of their village began to flicker in and out of view, as if reality itself was conceding defeat to the powers of chaos. Then, on that fateful day when it all went wrong, the village seemed to collapse in on itself, disappearing into nothingness. To the outside observer, Jikanogakure was gone. Eventually, the village faded into obscurity and was nothing more than a memory. Jikanogakure itself was trapped between the dimension of space and time. To the inhabitants of Jikanogakure, time never passed. They never knew how many years have went by. But they wanted out either way. Using everything he learned about space-time techniques, Dorutan began work on a powerful technique to punch through the dimension. It was pretty weak at the start, but it was enough to punch holes big enough for someone to step through. A group of volunteers began using this as an opportunity to try and create an anchor for one last push; A powerful, Flying Thunder God Technique meant to pull the entire village out of the dimension. Writing down the seals necessary for the technique, Dorutan focused on the anchors and, pouring as much chakra via the usage of his Tetsuigan as possible, pulled his entire village through the dimension, restoring the village to its original location. But it left Dorutan exhasuted, so he kept himself rested for the next day until he was at full strength. Once his strength restored, he left the village, unaware of how much the world has changed, but was ready for whatever may happen. Abilities Being a dominant Taijutsu user, most of Dorutan's attacks are up close and strongly physical. Capable of utilizing a wide array of ninjutsu to keep the opponent close, Dorutan will ensure his physical attacks land. Ninjutsu Dorutan possesses a wide array of Ninjutsu, but he mostly prefers to use them to close the gap between him and his opponent via distraction or cutting off their movements. One of the things Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage, told him that he could use the oil he creates from chakra for a unique purpose. Instead of igniting it outright, Dorutan can superheat it until it becomes a rubbery substance and spread it across the battlefield. Then, he can either keep it the way it is, harden it with water to prevent his opponent from moving, or ignite it, turning it into a massive firetrap. *'Fire Dragon Fist Technique': One of Dorutan's first signature attacks was the Flaming Dragon Fist Technique, a technique he created that combines both the burning capabilities of the Fireball technique, with the chakra depriving capabilities of the Eight Trigrams Palm technique. Upon activation, his hands are surrounded by fire shaped like dragon's heads. Upon hitting his opponent, the chakra networks around the area of impact are cut off, causing a lot of damage. *'Water Dragon Fist Technique': Having been trained how to put more use into his water nature transformation, he created another jutsu technique. Essentially the Flaming Dragon Fist Jutsu's opposite technique, this surrounds the arms up to the forearm with dragon shaped heads. Unlike the Flaming Dragon Fist Technique, this technique does not attack the chakra networks. Instead, it attacks the nerves themselves, causing them to be thrown out of normal operation. This can cause the opponent to lose control of the limb those nerves control. *'Time Manipulation Technique': Another technique he is capable of is the Time Manipulation technique. Activating this technique slows down the world around him for two seconds. He oftentimes used this in tandem with his Flaming Dragon Fist technique to deliver a powerful array of damage before the opponent can even attack. *'Multi-Arm Technique':This is one he doesn't use often, but when he does, he uses it to great lengths. Upon activation, two arms made of chakra appear from the sides of his back and allows him to perform multiple ninjutsu and taijutsu techniques. He oftentimes uses it in tandem with techniques that require numerous handseals in order to cut down on the time required to use them. Taijutsu His Taijutsu is where he reigns supreme. His physical capabilities are incredible and he can perform many close quarters attacks, even the Gentle Fist related attacks. He can use the Shishi Rendan that he observed Sasuke using during the elimination exams, and is also capable of many different crippling attacks. Another technique was one of his own creation, called the Fatal Resonance Strike. By detecting a foe's chakra resonance frequency and altering his chakra flow to match it, he surrounds his arm or leg with chakra and the moment before contact, he gives the chakra a burst. At the moment of impact, the chakra enters his opponent's body, overflowing it and shutting down the opponent's chakra network. Having a prior knowledge of the body's chakra pathway system due to studying texts his ancestors made long ago, he can pinpoint vital chakra points without the aid of the Byakugan just by visual memory alone, giving him a great advantage over taijutsu practitioners. Chakra Control Dorutan possesses incredible chakra control, capable of rearranging his chakra flow to places where his body needs it most, allowing him to improve his speed, strength, or both if need be. Reflexes Dorutan possesses high reflexes, another specialty of the Ekazu clan. He can react to high speed projectiles and grab them out of midair provided he can see him. His usage of the Tetsuigan improves his reflexes. Physical Strength Dorutan possesses a great amount of physical strength. This is required to use the Tetsuigan because of the kekkei genkai's requirement of vast amounts of physical energy to activate. This allows him to deliver devastating taijutsu strikes with enough force to crack rock and knock trees loose from their roots. Kekkei Genkai Tetsuigan Dorutan is capable of using the Ekazu clan's signature dōjutsu based Kekkei Genkai, the Tetsuigan (鉄眼). In this state, his strength is greatly enhanced, along with increased speed and reflexes. Dorutan's reflexes are refined to a point where he's granted a faint, cognitive vision that allows him to foresee his opponent's moves should they remain in his line of sight. The increased abilities is caused by the Tetsuigan's energies opening the body's ability to produce bloodflow into the extremities, allowing them to move faster, strike harder and react more efficiently. This is why exhaustion sets in after it is over. Such an increase in bloodflow, followed by a drop to normal levels causes the body to go into a sort of emergency, energy rationing state. He can also achieve the Perfect Tetsuigan (完全 鉄眼). In this state, the his physical strength is enhanced even further, giving him more power and speed. Among this is an even more boosted reflex time, further increasing his cognitive abilities. The technique comes with setbacks, though. Using the Tetsuigan puts a tremendous strain on the body and requires peak, physical condition to use properly. One must also be fully concentrated on his or her physical energy in order to grab hold of the energy brought forth from the Tetsuigan. If they can't keep concentrated long enough for the Tetsuigan to fully go into effect, their bloodflow levels drop drastically and can be fatal if too much blood to the brain is lost. To achieve the perfect Tetsuigan, one must concentrate on their physical energies, but at an even more tremendous rate. It would require at least three quarters of the user's physical energies to use properly, and leaves the user emaciated and exhausted after its use due to the much more increased bloodflow to the extremities, taking away bloodflow from areas like the stomach, bladder, etc. Though the drawbacks to it disengaging are worse, the drawbacks are not as severe for failing to engage the perfect Tetsuigan. Should they fail to harness enough energy for the perfect state, but harnessed enough energy for the base Tetsuigan, they'll go into that form, instead. The Tetsuigan was created by the first member of the Ekazu clan over 1500 years ago. Trying to learn of a way to harness the flow of the universe, Denkaichi Ekazu looked to the power of the body's physical energies. Concentrating his physical energy in large masses, instead of harnessing the flow of the universe, he felt an increased amount of blood going into his extremities, which vastly increased speed and strength. He became aware that such a technique is dangerous if disengaged prematurely, as it nearly ended up killing him. Used by those who weren't properly trained to use it, it could have spelt the end of the Ekazu clan line. So he focused on the properties to alter them, making sure the Tetsuigan was passed down once only every half millenium. Nature Transformation Dorutan can use both Fire and Water release. While not using them often for ninjutsu, he can use both to defend against water and fire type attacks. More often than not, he'll use these techniques to enhance his taijutsu. Some of his training with Jiraiya has allowed him to use some offensive water based ninjutsu, which he can use quite well. Sage Mode Dorutan is capable of entering Sage Mode, which amplifies his abilities and speed. In this state, his reflexes are heightened greatly, allowing him to dodge certain techniques that strike in the blink of an eye. He is capable of entering Sage mode three times faster than Naruto, but at the cost of only being able to use it at a third as long as Naruto. Tetsuigan Sage Mode Having combined both the powers of his sage mode and Tetsuigan, Dorutan achieved a form of Sage mode only previously achieved by Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage. In this state, his chakra is limitless, and he can hold the sage mode at about the same time Naruto can hold his. The drawback to this is it requires both prerequisites of the Sage mode and Tetsuigan. Not only does he have to remain perfectly still while achieving sage mode, but he also has to build up tremendous amounts of physical energy to combine it with his Tetsuigan. Both energy levels have to be exact. Too much or too little of either of them, and he'll lose the sage mode, along with a lot of his chakra. Intelligence Combat Strategy Dorutan can think of a strategy long before the battle began and can play it off from start to finish with a high chance of success. Even should his main plan fail, he compensates with what he calls "Plans B through Z". Every time one of his plans fail, he goes to another and oftentimes improvises on the fly. He believes that one step ahead isn't a plan. Two to three steps ahead, beating an opponent's move before it's even made, that's a plan to him. Learning Capabilities Dorutan was always a fast learner, it's how he is able to do so many different taijutsu techniques, even if he's only saw the technique once. All he needs is a visual layout of the technique and he can get it learned down rather quickly. Historical Knowledge Dorutan possesses a vast, historical knowledge, primarily on techniques his ancestors created. With what he knew, he single handedly rewrote all the texts that were in the original Jikanogakure's archives and placed them in different areas of the archives depending on their era period.